A Promise Made
by BlackMewKitten1
Summary: Cilan made a promise that he would protect Cress and Chili, though he never expected he would actually have to do exactly that. Please read and review! You can bash if you like, I don't mind.
1. Flashback

**Authors Note: Hel****lo ****lo everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction…well, my first as of posting one on this site. I actually spend plenty of my time writing since…well I'm good at it! But now my nervousness sets in as you viewers come in and read it.**

**This story is in Cilan's point of view through the entire thing. Who knows how long it will be with what I have going in my head. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Cilan, Cress, or Chili sadly. But this story is mine! Don't forget that.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

I promised that I would protect them a while back. We were still just kids, and our mother had been admitted to the hospital when her illness took a turn for the worse. For years our mother had suffered from the pains she got in her head, a tumor growing upon her brain. Doctors suggested treatment, but she didn't want to be put through that, and several times she declined. Her body deteriorated bit by bit until she was finally on the verge of death. My brothers had been at our grandmother's house, spending the night there since they couldn't be at home without supervision. I, meanwhile, stayed at the hospital with my mother.

I can remember clearly what it was like sitting up there, watching her wither away, but I endured the pain of knowing she would die soon. My brothers and I would be on our own, even though our grandparents could take care of us for a couple years until they too died. I sat there in the bright room of white, listening to the steady beeping of her heart machine, watching her chest rise and fall…the only way I could possibly describe the situation was peaceful. She looked peaceful, almost happy.

"Why do you have to die?"

I remember asking that quite a lot in the time she was in that hospital bed. I was always met with a smile as her hand closed around mine.

"It's my time to go."

I didn't believe her, but that was a normal reaction. No kid should be able to cope with their mother's death that easily. I wasn't ready to let go, but I had to. I had to take care of my younger brothers. Both my mother and I knew that. She didn't abuse the need to tell me either.

"I want you to take care of your brothers, alright Cilan? You're the oldest, so I expect you to act that way too. Can you promise me that, Cilan? Will you take care of your brothers?" she asked me one morning.

I nodded, a bit surprised at the sudden questions. I knew I was the oldest. I knew I had to act my age all the time. It was an older brother's job to take care of his younger siblings, but for some reason I was a bit hesitant. I knew my mother would die soon. She wouldn't have asked me that if she wasn't going to die. "I'll keep them safe, I promise."

Another smile was directed towards me before she reached out and pulled me into a hug. I could hear her soft sobs as she held me close, rubbing my back. I wanted to be strong, but in the end I found tears had escaped and were streaming down my face. I sobbed into her shoulder for a long time before we finally broke apart and I tried to recompose myself. "I love you, Mom," I told her, rubbing her arm slightly as I used my other hand to wipe the tears from my face.

My mother smiled one last time before closing her eyes and falling asleep. She never woke back up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Welcome to Chapter 1! Of course this is where it goes into the real story, if you haven't guessed. I hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

**-Chapter 1-**

I woke up with a slight start, sitting up from my bed gasping for air. I hadn't had that dream in a long time, not ever since I had been a child. Light streamed through my window and shined directly in my face, but it didn't bother me. If anything, I embraced it. I looked around the room, then at myself. I was still in my uniform, which surprised me. I never neglected to change out of it to take a shower then get ready for bed, but it seems that I had this time.

My Pansage had realized I was awake and jumped up onto the bed, jumping up and down on it a few times before coming to a complete rest on the end of the bed. He clearly wanted breakfast, so I got up and changed into a different uniform, brushing my hair a bit before walking out into the restaurant my brothers and I worked at and owned. Since it was still a bit early, no one had come to see if they were open, but it usually didn't get busy until early afternoon anyways.

Walking to the back, I unlocked the door to the kitchen and sort of floated inside, Pansage right on my heels behind me. Always energetic, I would always be the first up and would have everything ready before my brothers even got dressed. Today was different. I was sluggish, tired, and honestly didn't want to face the world today. That dream had really messed with my head, bringing back memories I had desperately tried to push to the back of my mind.

I started breakfast, first cooking for the Pokemon and then for my brothers. I didn't make much for myself, mainly because I wasn't very hungry. I had lost my appetite sometime last night during dinner. It was still gone. I walked out even further back in the restaurant where our home basically was and set plates on the table where we ate. Then I placed three bowls full of food our Pokemon cherished and savored very carefully.

"Cilan, you're up a little late aren't you?" a voice spoke up behind me, making me jump a little due to the fact I hadn't been paying attention much to my surroundings. I turned and smiled at one of my brothers, Cress. He knew my sleeping patterns and how early I woke up. I was about an hour late waking up, so of course he would notice.

"I just didn't feel like getting out of bed this morning. I was comfortable," I partially lied.

"That's not like you."

"I know, but one hour of laziness isn't too much to ask is it?"

"I guess not."

Our blunt conversation went on for a while before we both went silent for about ten minutes. We just stood there, staring at each other for the longest time, as if waiting for one another to say something of relevance. I took the time to examine my already fully awake brother.

Cress was probably the one who made the most sense in our family. He was calm unless irritated and took almost everything seriously. Like me, except more serious. He was almost as tall as me, with his wavy blue hair and fair skin color. His eyes were like his hair, blue in color. His specialty was water Pokemon, and he showed it with very skilled training of his own Pokemon. Though he looked very intelligent, Cress wasn't the type to make friends so easily.

"Should I go force Chili up again?" Cress spoke up finally, breaking the long silence.

There's the phrase I was looking for.

"Please? Tell him breakfast is ready."

Cress left the room with a shrug of his shoulders, and I caught a glimpse of his Pokemon, Panpour, peeking around the corner at the bowls of food. I beckoned it over, and it eagerly hopped over to the food, taking its position by my Pansage. The two Pokemon began eating, knowing it was probably a lost cause to wait for the other Pokemon that had yet to join them.

Chili was probably a lost cause too. He was the laziest out of the three, but he was also the most active. He practically thrived on picking fights with Cress, which I would eventually have to break up if I wanted Chili alive the next day. But God, getting him to wake up was like…I don't even think I can explain what it's like trying to wake him up. It was difficult. Barely anything could wake him up.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, CRESS!"

But Cress sure as hell could. What my brother did, I didn't know. I don't ever want to know. But Cress did something that got Chili so aggravated, it was just enough to get him up out of bed.

Soon enough, Cress practically came sprinting in before slowing to a stop and sitting in his place at the table. An angry Chili tumbled in, still half asleep, chasing after his brother. Red haired and red eyed, Chili was the fire Pokemon specialist. His Pokemon was Pansear, who sauntered in a few minutes later, rubbing the sleep out of its eyes. It sat in front of its own bowl and slowly gathered pieces into his hand and chewed on them slowly.

Yes, I loved my brothers and I loved their Pokemon. My entire life practically revolved around them and their happiness. My life could come a little later. I made a promise, even though that was a long time ago. I intended to keep my promise. A person may find it odd, but I have never told my brothers about the promise I made to our mother before she died, and I had good reason for it as well. But even now that they're grown, I still hesitate to tell them, and I still haven't. When I will tell them, I don't know, but I know I will have to at some point.

"Cilan, what's for breakfast?" Chili asked with a smile after waking up slightly more. His words were slurred, showing he was still adjusting to the morning.

"Why don't you sit down and look at your plate?" I responded, taking my own place at the table by Cress. I sat between the two, ensuring they couldn't fight with each other physically, even though they still glared at each other past me.

Breakfast lasted about an hour before I was back in the kitchen, washing the dishes with the help of Panpour. I was again a little distracted, dropping dishes back in the water several times when my hands loosened their grip upon them. It didn't make much noise, but I still glanced back to make sure my brothers weren't there watching. But no, they were busy getting the restaurant ready for the frenzy that was about to begin.

"I'm pretty tired today Panpour," I told my Pokemon, watching as it looked up at me with a slight tilt of its head. It jumped up and down a few times, making some sounds before smiling widely. I smiled back, laughing at its enthusiasm. "You clearly aren't though."

I pet its head before finishing up the last of the dishes, putting those away myself before drying up the sink and setting up coffee pots, tea kettles, and the stove. I made sure everything was on to be prepared for orders I would basically have to get to right away. My job was to basically take orders, get the money, and then make the order. Sometimes Cress would help out by taking the orders and getting money. Chili stood at the door and greeted people as they came in, sometimes going outside to attract more people inside with a little Pokemon show.

Right now, I was just glancing around the place, watching Cress and Chili messing around some more before we had to open up our doors to the people outside.

If I was tired now, I couldn't even imagine what I was going to be like at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This might sound a little weird, but I might actually turn this into a series. I'm really into this fanfiction for some odd reason. I've never been into a fanfiction for this long, and I usually don't finish them. I'm sorry Chapter 2 wasn't up for so ****ter 2 wasn'****long. Being grounded is not fun. But here it is! Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 2-**

I watched for a while, and so did the customers. But once I realized it was getting a bit out of hand, I jumped into action. Have you guessed it? Cress and Chili were yet again fighting with each other. Angrily I might add. They were shouting things outside, leaving me to tend to the customers on my own. First I apologized to everyone and said that I would just be a second getting them to break it up and come back inside.

But unfortunately it wasn't that way. As I walked outside, I realized it had escalated to more than a simple yelling fight. They were pushing each other down onto the sidewalk and throwing punches that didn't do much to the other since they were sort of weak punches, but those too soon escalated until their noses were bleeding and their lips were split. And here I was, unknowing of how exactly to stop their fights. So just to get them to stop, I pushed both to the ground, glaring at the two. "Stop it now! You're brothers!" I yelled at them as they stared at me then glared at each other.

"Get back inside and work, then we'll talk about it later!" I yelled making sure they didn't attack each other again. Cress got back up with a slight huff and walked back inside after brushing himself off. Chili also stood, but instead of walking back inside, he walked away down the small street then broke into a run once he turned around the corner. I couldn't do much about going after him because once Chili started running, he started running. I would just go find him later.

Walking back inside, I realized Cress was back waiting tables and cleaning them up once people got up to leave and I continued my job of making the food and taking orders at the front. Our Pokémon waited at the door to greet people enthusiastically.

Time passed quickly as my worry for Chili grew to heights it had never had been before. I got freaked out when he cut himself accidentally with a butter knife, but never have I been this worried for my brothers like this before. I should have been all the time, but I hadn't. "Cilan, are you alright?" Cress spoke up at dinner. Chili still hadn't returned even for dinner. His Pansear was probably more worried than I was.

"I'm fine Cress, just worried about Chili. What were you two so fired up about?" I asked him with a frown, sad that they would take it to lengths where they were actually hurting each other. Maybe I wasn't sad. It was a high possibility that I was disappointed.

"Well…I'm not sure why we even started fighting. He brought up something about Mom and I didn't want to hear it. He got mad for some reason…" Cress murmured, but trailed off. I could guess the rest of his story. Either Chili had found out what Cilan didn't want to tell them, or he missed our Mom. I took the latter of the two and guessed he just missed our mother.

"I have to go find him."

"I'll help you."

This was serious. I could only hope that Chili was safe as we got our jackets on after changing into more comfortable clothes which we had neglected to change out of. But pretty soon and pretty quickly we were out of the restaurant and out looking for Chili. We went two different ways, me taking the way I had seen Chili run off before. I only knew two ways that he could have gone, and that was towards the park where he loved to play as a child and…actually the only place he could think about was the park. But as he ran up to it, he found that Chili wasn't there. There was no other place he could possibly be other than the park but clearly he wasn't there. So here I was, searching around the entire right side of the small town for my fiery haired brother, finding there was no trace of him around here. I finally came to the point where I had to stop because I had come to the edge of the forest. Chili wouldn't have gone in there due to fear of total darkness which was exactly what that forest held. Being the near youngest, he had always been afraid of the dark.

Cress hadn't been back to tell him he had found Chili though and on the other side of the town was nothing but a dead end. There really wasn't anywhere else Chili could have gone other than the forest. He didn't have light in there which worried me to where I almost had a heart attack.

I called out for my brother, hoping he would respond. Unfortunately for me, there was none. Cress looked at me with a frown before taking a few steps into the forest. I followed him, eventually moving ahead of him with a sigh. "He's clearly in there, so we should just go drag him out right?" Cress asked.

"This is your fault, Cress."

"How is it my fault?"

"You got in a fight with him in the first place! He could be hurt out there!"

"Right…" Cress murmured as he looked away from me. It was his fault indeed. But wasn't it my fault as well for not stopping them right away?

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get on to you…" I said softly, looking down at the ground. I didn't expect any pity from my brother but Cress decided otherwise and rubbed my back carefully, as if not wanting to trigger a mood swing.

"You're just worried about Chili, you're a little moody right now…right?"

"Right…" I murmured, looking away from him. Maybe I was a little moody…but that didn't matter right now. I had to go help Chili, wherever the bastard was. He was probably irritating an Ursaring somewhere and being chased around.

We spent hours walking around in the forest, passing by Pokemon rangers that were saying they hadn't seen my brother anywhere but would be glad to help. I always responded with an eager yes. They went off somewhere else, all in separate directions. I had started to get a bit nervous in the darkness and pulled out the flashlight the rangers had given us. I knew that it wouldn't help. The light only went a few feet ahead of us and it wasn't very bright.

"Cilan, where did you go?"

"Follow the light," I said as I pointed it in one spot for my brother. It was inevitable we might get lost. Chili probably wasn't having much luck either.

"Cilan, Cress, where are you?" Chili yelled at the sky, knowing his voice would travel further if he did. It wasn't the smartest idea he had running into the forest alone. He should have stayed home with his brothers, but instead he ran here, the last place anyone would want to run into at night.

But no, he had gone against the odds and ran in there anyways.

"Pansear, can you light up the place? Like a flashlight, not a huge fire!" he asked the question but quickly corrected himself. The Pansear in question looked up at him as if saying "I'm not going to start a forest fire. Don't worry."

"We're lost aren't we Pansear?" Chili groaned, looking down slightly at the ground, waiting for a light so he could see where he was going. "Pansear?" the Pokemon looked at his trainer, eyes blinking just slightly. The Pokemon was tired, and Chili could tell in the faint light the small thing gave off. "I guess we better sleep for the night. It doesn't look like we'll be finding our way out tonight," he laughed nervously. He sat up against a tree and his Pansear clumsily ran over and lay beside him, providing him a light so he could sleep peacefully.

"I know this looks bleak Pansear…but Cilan will find us eventually. He's too much of a worrywart to not come look for me."

The Pokemon gave a small noise before yawning and laying it's head on Chili's lap. Their relaxation didn't last for very long as they heard growling and then a loud roar. It forced Chili to his feet and soon he came face to face with an Ursaring.

He backed up, and then screamed.

Both I and Cress looked up when we heard a faint scream to our right. It was almost hearing impaired, but we knew that it was Chili. I ran towards the sound instantly, and Cress seemed worried when the light suddenly disappeared. He did everything but freak out.

"Cilan, where are you?"

Cress had been distracted when I disappeared into the woods meaning that he was officially lost. In deep shit, as Chili sometimes said, Cress stood completely still where he stood, knowing good and well that if he tried to follow me then he would definitely get lost. He would wait for me to return, and turned to a tree for measure, climbing up it with his Panpour for comfort. "Hurry back…Cilan."

I ran quickly through the sharp branches and brush, listening for my brother's screams again as I tried to find my way towards him. Chili had stopped screaming but he could hear the sounds of startled Pokemon, leading him to believe that Chili had run by at some point. I slowly walked now, going at a molasses kind of pace, but somehow knew that I would get nowhere going as slow as I was.

"Chili, if you're nearby just yell! Do something!" I yelled out to probably nothing. My brother was out here, alone; he was possibly being attacked by a huge Pokemon.

I could hear the growls of it through the trees suddenly, and I quickly climbed up into one. Little did I know that my brother would be there waiting for me, tears streaming down his light cheeks. "Chili, are you okay?" I asked, running the tips of my fingers through his hair to hopefully calm him down. My brother had no marks on him as far as I could see that indicated he was injured, which calmed my stressed mind down just bit.

"I'm fine Cilan. The Ursaring didn't hurt me. But where's Cress?"

Shit. Fucking shit! "I don't know, but I'm sure he is safe up in a tree like we are now. I can't leave you here. I'm not going to leave you here Chili," I promised him, "I'm going to take you to where Cress is."

"Cress is smart, he knows not to wander in the woods right? I'm sure he stayed right where he was," Chili replied, looking down to the ground with a small wince when he heard the Ursaring approaching. The Pokemon knew where to go, it knew where they went. It stopped at the base of the tree and looked up at them with eyes that pierced through the night.

Both I and Chili were stuck up here. I didn't want to send Panpour down there to deal with it, but if I didn't, who knew when we would ever get down. My thoughts slowed down. And my brain was going through nerves that were telling me to react – to do something that I couldn't without consequence. If I did indeed send my Panpour, he would get battered to near death. Ursaring were not anywhere near being merciful and would kill whatever they had their sights set on. Low and behold, there it was, clawing at the tree desperately trying to knock them down from it. The tree didn't budge since it was a strong oak, but as I said before…

We would have to get down eventually.

"Cilan, how could you just leave me here? I know you didn't mean it…you're not that horrible of a brother, but it didn't even cross your mind?" Cress was talking to himself up in a tree thinking that he was safe from all the dangerous Pokemon. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. A Teddiursa, the un-evolved state of an Ursaring, had found itself up in the tree. It was terrified of crawling down and was crying for its mother. Cress found it upon himself to either leave it there or help it down, and he chose the latter. He crawled from one branch to the next until he was close enough to the Pokemon that it wouldn't startle and fall twenty feet to the ground. "Hey there little guy, I'm going to help you now…" he spoke softly.

The tiny Pokemon looked at him with wide, tear filled eyes. It made a small crying sound which Cress could only register as a cry of help. He couldn't tell if it was trying to crawl away or towards him; or even if it was just staying still. The darkness of the forest obscured his vision ten-fold. Cress made a reach for the tiny thing, and at first it was aboard with his idea to get it down, at least it was until Cress touched him.

A simple swipe of the Teddiursa's claws to the back of Cress' hand had him recoiling instantly with a yell of disapproval before he went tumbling out of the safety of the tree. He hit the ground back first and gave a small grunt of pain before loosening his tightened eyes, opening them seconds later to see a much larger version of the Teddiursa. "Oh God…"

He froze, unable to move from fear. Cress had no other way to defend himself except with his Panpour who was screeching at the Ursaring in the trees. It desperately wanted to help his trainer but Cress gave it no signal that it could do so. As much as he wanted help, he did not want his Pokemon hurt in a pointless battle where it would be mauled. This Ursaring was most likely dangerous in every way possible, most likely being a male. Knowing that he was ninety-five percent positive that this one Pokemon was male, it made him believe that so much more damage could be done. Water type moves would either do damage or do none whatsoever. Cress was here, under this Pokemon who stared down at him with those piercing yellow colored hues.

The blunette would not be escaping his fate anytime soon.

My outcomes were most difficult to understand, but what I had no choice but to fight back to protect my brothers. Chili was terrified that he might die and Cress was God-knew-where. There wasn't much else I could do but fight. So long as Cress was up in a tree or hiding somewhere that would protect him, I had nothing to worry about except for getting Chili away from the area.

"Chili, I'm going to have you use the branches to get away from here. The Ursaring will follow you if I try to go with you, so I'm going to stay here and distract it. Do you understand?"

I was going to have to protect my brothers whether it meant life or death for me. Because of a simple promise I made to my mother those many years ago.


	4. Chapter 3

Cress had found himself trapped underneath the Ursaring's paw, his breathing labored as he struggled to roll out from under it. The Pokemon was having none of this though as it only growled angrily right in front of the male's face. Fear ran up and back down his spine as he stared it straight into its golden hues but he did not hesitate as he did so. Instead, he just made sure to look as weak and powerless as possible.

His own blue hues had a few tears in them as Cress thought he would surely die from this experience. He prayed silently, moving his mouth a few times as a silent plea for help as the Pokemon again leaned down further to confront the other face to face – literally. Its teeth were bared as it examined the fear. It started to back off when Cress had completely stopped moving from total and utter fear, thinking he had just died with his eyes open, but that wasn't the case as Cress was pretty much alive.

As soon as the Ursaring removed its huge paw from Cress' chest, he took his chance and rolled away, surprising the Ursaring as it roared angrily. All was fine until a blast of fire hit the Ursaring. "Cress!" a voice yelled out to him and the male immediately looked up to see Chili climbing from tree branch to tree branch. All Cress could do was look at the even more angered Pokemon then sprint to the safety of the trees. It wasn't over, he knew. They still had to escape…

Cress and Chili had reunited. Chili had found himself having to save his brother from the Ursaring that had him under its paw. He had used his Pansear of course, but now they were both stuck in another tree. Only this Pokemon knew how to climb. They found themselves going from tree to tree, wishing that I was there to save them.

"Cilan stayed back there to distract the other Ursaring…" Chili told Cress as they got comfortable in another tree, but not too comfortable that they wouldn't be able to escape in time. Cress looked towards his brother with a frown. He knew that I was always prepared to protect the both of them, but I was terrified of going out into the woods alone, and especially scared of being chased by dangerous Pokemon with no hope of getting away. Cress could only hope that I was okay. "Meanwhile, we should do something about those claw marks."

Cress looked down at his stomach where the Ursaring had placed its paw. His clothing had been practically ripped apart by one little swipe, and there was a little blood dripping from the small cuts the tips of the Pokemon's claws had made, but it didn't hurt any more or any less than a fully powered swipe would have been. If anything, Cress was lucky to get away from that with just a few minor scratches.

"No, Chili, I'm fine. It's just some scratches." Cress was like me in a way. He worried for Chili just as I did but he was more composed. "I'm worried about Cilan more than myself anyways. You said he stayed behind with what might be the angry mom of this Teddiursa."

"Cress…why is there Ursaring and Teddiursa around in the forest? Last I heard, there were never any of these types of Pokemon in the forest here…"

That got Cress thinking. Why were these Pokemon here after all? They didn't belong in the region they were in, and in fact, Cress was positive they lived two regions over. "Maybe someone had those as their Pokemon and released them here?"

It was the only logical reason Cress could come up with and probably the only one that made any type of sense. Unfortunately, deep down, Cress knew that couldn't have been the case. There was always something more to a story like this. But he shook that thought off before looking back down at the Ursaring that was completely messing up the tree, for it had marks and scratches and bark had been torn from the poor tree. "Chili? Do you think someone released their Pokemon here from another region?"

"I can't believe someone would do that, Cress."

Chili was right. No person that lived in their region would ever do such things to their beloved Pokemon. Therefore Cress found it odd that someone would even have an Ursaring. Very rarely did someone move from a different community. There was a huge plan that someone had, releasing such dangerous Pokemon into the wild; especially with those chips in their necks.

Wait – blinking chips were implanted in the Pokemon's necks?

"Chili, what's that on the Ursaring's neck?" Cress asked his brother as he pointed to the source. Chili looked at him then to the Pokemon with a keen eye, hoping to see something and make heads and tails of their situation.

"Well Cress, it looks like a chip. Some people chip their Pokemon harmlessly so they don't get lost."

"I don't think these Pokemon are lost at all."

It was true that people would chip their Pokemon if they absolutely had to for fear of losing their beloved Pokemon, but one would not release a Pokemon with one still embedded. Never. It would be too much trouble for the owner and very inconvenient having to track their pet all the time.

Slowly, he crawled to a lower tree branch, just out of the Ursaring's reach and got a closer look at the thing. It was probably irritating it more than it could handle. It was probably the reason why it was so mad. "I bet I could get it out if it just calmed down…" he sighed as he looked up at Chili.

"Chili, let's go find Cilan, maybe he'd know what to do…" They sure as hell didn't.

* * *

><p>I sat there on the tree, eyes staring down at the calmed down Ursaring. I had pulled a chip out of her neck, and it took a while but she had calmed down and was now resting at the base of the tree. It was in the shape of a parasite and it flashed every few seconds. Being myself, I instantly connected the dots and figured it was a tracking device. But being in the shape of a parasite, it also had parasite abilities, such as biting the outside skin and hanging on.<p>

It must have irritated her so much. The poor thing had probably been suffering this entire time and he just now realized it. How could he have not noticed it sooner?

But now she rested at the base, and I didn't want to disturb her slumber, so I just watched her. I earlier had gotten the idea to go ahead and catch her with a Poke ball but it hadn't worked. Someone still owned her which made me believe that it had just wandered off looking for food, but now I thought better.

No one would lose their Pokemon like that.

More dots connected in my head, gears turning as if they were just now thinking that there was something else wrong with this entire idea. Someone had purposely set these Pokemon loose in the forest, where they could easily defend themselves. If they were being tracked, then I knew it had something to do with the entire Unova region.

"Cilan! Cilan!" I looked to the side to see Chili and Cress climbing over the tree branches with each other, an angry Ursaring with them. The Teddiursa was following behind happily, though he too had that agonizing chip upon its neck. The huge Ursaring as well had the chip. I looked back between my two brothers before the entire Ursaring family was reunited. They seemed happy to just be together again, and started communicating. At first it looked to me as if the much larger Pokemon was complaining about the three being around and messing with them, but the smaller of the two shook her head. She disagreed with whatever her mate was saying.

"Let's go home while they're distracted," Cress said as he put his hand upon my shoulder. I looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't just leave those trackers on them. I got one Pokemon to trust me just by taking it off…" I whispered to him. Chili had absolutely no clue what was going on. Cress was confused when I wanted to help the male. "Besides, in this darkness, we can't navigate our way through, right?" Cress stared at me for a while before nodding and sitting back against the cool bark of a tree. I looked back down at the larger Ursaring. I could easily remove that chip while his mate was distracting him. No difficulties would arise if I just did it now.

So I did. I made a quick grab and tore the chip from its neck. He roared in protest and made a swipe at me, but I avoided the hit luckily, and examined this one. It was larger than the female's. I guessed that the larger the Pokemon, the larger the chip. The Teddiursa was probably the same way, except with a much smaller chip that I couldn't see, but the blue blinking radiating from it made it almost impossible not to in the darkness surrounding them.

Eventually, the male calmed himself and too sat against the tree, as if a heavy weight was lifted from their shoulders. They seemed exhausted.

It would be a long night for the all of them as Cress had fallen asleep against the tree, Chili was staring at me with those big, sad eyes he always gave, and me smiling as if I had accomplished something that had just save both these Pokemon's lives and our own.

A long night, but one that was successful in every way.


End file.
